Title: Breaking the rules with Avengers
by MissNtheSecond
Summary: "It's like this, I plan something, everybody automatically agrees, okay? Okay. Discussion over," Tony replied without looking at Steve.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Avenger fanfiction, I hope you'll enjoy this, thanks for reading! :)

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own avengers, I only own the plot for this story and my OC Emily Carson.

* * *

"Welcome to SHIELD agents," Director Fury greeted the newly recruited rookies. "Before you leave, I would like to tell that we do have a few rules we expect all of you to follow," He added, a serious face plastered. "Each of you will receive a copy of SHIELD's Rule Book which will be handed out by your dormitory superiors; and your dorms will be shown by Agent Coulson and Agent Hill,"

Later that day, after the books were distributed, the rookies were dismissed to have their rest in their new dormitories. One of them was just taking a tour around the headquarters while reading the recently handed rule book, and accidentally bumped into someone causing the book to drop. "I'm so sorry," The rookie said in an apologetic tone, without looking at the person. As the rookie bends down to pick the book up, the person who she bumped into already picked it up. "What is _this?" _The rookie looks up to find Tony Stark, reading the book.

"Mr Stark! I-I am very sorry!" She apologized once again. "It's just Tony," He replied. "And it's okay," he added with a smile. "So SHIELD has a rulebook now, it must be a pain isn't it?" He asked. She just stood still. The rookie didn't know how to respond. She is a big fan of him, but then she was too nervous to do anything. She never met a famous person before. "Alright you come with me," Tony said in a sudden. He led them into a room. The rookie took a peek inside and can't believe her eyes.

"Hey guys!" He greeted as they stepped inside. "Good for you to join us Tony," Steve Rogers greeted back, reading the papers. "And I see you got someone behind you," He added. "Yeah, I found her wandering around the headquarters with this book," he replied holding the rulebook up. "And you brought her here why..?" The captain asked. "Well, this IS her rulebook, so I figured that she might need it after I'm done with it," The millionaire replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Huh, so SHIELD actually makes a book now," Clint said, taking the book from Tony and sat beside him. "Where's Bruce?" Tony asked. "He's in the pantry, making coffee." Clint replied, still reading the book. The rookie was awkwardly standing at the doorway. "Um… if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my dorm now Mr Stark," she said, walking out. "You're not going anywhere and again it's just Tony," Tony said. He pulled her softly by the wrist and sat her down on the couch. "Would you like some coffee?" Tony asked. "Um… no thanks," she answered, politely.

"Okay then," he walked over to the pantry. "I haven't seen you around, so I assume you are new here?" Steve asked, putting his paper down and turned to the rookie. "Yes I am sir, I was newly recruited and just finished training," she replied. "Your name is… Emily Carson?" he asked, glancing at her name tag.

"Yes sir, but I prefer to be called Em," she slightly shifted from her seat. "So… Em, why did you join SHIELD?" Clint asked, handing the book over her. Now the two men were staring at her, anticipating her answer. She was definitely out of her comfort zone.

"I joined this to support my finances, and also to work to find new experience," The rookie 'Em' replied calmly. "And how old are you?" Clint asked again. "I'm 21," She replied, shifting slightly again in her seat. The door opened to reveal agent Romanoff, walking in with her straight face. As her eyes met with the rookie, she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed and raised a brow.

"Well, who do we have here?" Natasha asked looking over to Steve and Clint. "I'm a new agent here ma'am," Emily answered, "And what business you have here?" she asked. "Um… I don't actually know why," The new agent replied. "I brought her here because of the rulebook and the crazy idea I have inside my head," Tony told the red headed agent as he walked out of the pantry. "And that idea is…?" She asked.

"Break the rules, we'll bring her along," he replied, pointing to the rookie. "Me?" Em asked, surprised. "Yeah you," Tony answered. "Bad idea," She said. "Come on, it's going to be fun!" Tony said, trying to convince the young, black-haired rookie. "I feel like I should stay out of trouble," she said, still hesitating. "You did say you're looking for experience," Realizing that he will not stop until she agrees, she sighed, "I'm in," she finally said surrendering.

"Good choice," Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Wait, since when did we even agreed on this?" Steve asked the millionaire. "It's like this, I plan something, everybody automatically agrees, okay? Okay. Discussion over," He replied without looking at the captain. "And as for you, come here tomorrow and bring the rulebook," he added turning to the rookie.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi I know this is a short one but I have some blocks being thrown at me and it destroys the plot bunnies. So I'm in a battle but I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3

* * *

Chapter 2

The following day, Emily was on her way to the lounge room with her book as Tony instructed her the day before. As she arrived, she knocked on the door. "Em, it's good to see you show up! We're currently having our breakfast so come on in and join us," Tony greeted as he opened the door. "I've had my breakfast already, sorry," Emily rejected, with an apologetic smile. "Are you sure?" he asked. The rookie nodded and waited on the couch until everyone finished their breakfast.

"Alright, so let's start," Tony said, clasping his hands together. He took the rulebook and reads the rule.

**Rule #1: **Rookies must not leave the headquarters unless authorized by their dormitory superiors.

"That should be easy," Tony said grinning to the rookie. Emily looked back nervously. "Alright, everyone, off to my tower." He said. "But I'm not even allowed to," Emily tried to protest but she got cut off by the millionaire. "That's why we're breaking the rules," Well, you can't argue with that, she thought. Tony handed her an earpiece. As they made their way to the reception desk, Emily started to feel her stomach churning of anxiety and nervousness. Everyone else was already outside. As she walked toward the exit door, "Do you have your dormitory authorisation Miss?" the receptionist asked.

Emily didn't know what to do. "Um…" She trailed off, thinking of an answer. "Tell her to mind her own business and casually walk out," Tony said through the intercom. "That's not a good idea," She muttered into it. "Just say it,"

"Mind your own business," She said to the receptionist and walked out the headquarters.

"Nice attitude," he complimented. "Agent Hill is so going to kill me," Emily said worried. She never felt terrified like this when breaking a rule. Well, these are not just rules; these are SHIELD's rules, SHIELD's **very **strict rules. "I might lose my job!"

"Well in record, you broke three rules at once," Clint said reading out the rules.

**Rule #2: **Any rookies who leave without an authorisation will be interrogated and penalised.

**Rule #3: **Rookies who are disrespectful to their superiors will receive punishment.

"Wait, what?!" Emily shrieked. She took the book from Clint. "Oh my God," she gasped. "Okay remember to breathe," Bruce said to her. "Just breathe in deeply," He instructed. Emily took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "I'm still afraid what will happen to me and my life when we got back," Emily said only loud enough for her to hear. "Okay so Stark towers!" Tony said. "You can come with me," The doctor said to her, handing a helmet. "Oh okay," Emily said getting on to the motorcycle.

"I know Tony could be a pain on the ass sometimes," He started. "Well, you can't blame him though; he's just being Tony," Emily replied. The whole journey was silent until they reached Stark towers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry, if this has nothing to do with the story and I might change how I write soon. Eheheheheh.. ^^' sorry...

* * *

When they arrived to the towers, like Emily expected it's full of technology. The millionaire pressed on the top floor button as they went into the elevator. Natasha pressed the twentieth floor button, "I'm going to spar with Clint so if you guys need us you'll know where to find us," she said as the elevator stopped at a training centre.

"JARVIS make some coffee please," Tony told his AI as they arrived to the top floor. "Certainly sir," it replied. "What are we doing here?" Steve asked. "Hang out; headquarters are boring too many offices." Tony replied, sitting down to watch TV.

Emily sat on the couch still thinking what to do when she got back. "You seemed tense," Tony remarked. You think? She thought. "Yeah with the fact that I'm supposed to be back at the headquarters working," She said with a hint of sarcasm. Tony just chuckled at her reply. "Sir the coffee is ready," JARVIS informed. "Thanks JARVIS," the millionaire rose and walked to his kitchen.

"Always at your service sir," The AI replied. The rookie looked around, observing the environment. Tony is at the kitchen drinking coffee, Steve is watching the television, Natasha and Clint are sparring, Bruce is in the lab possibly conducting researches and there's Emily, sitting down figuring out what to do. Emily walked to the glass window. It was a spectacular view from here, she thought.

Looking down, the people were so small, like ants. She felt that she could just crush them with her feet, stomping them, their screams of pain, Emily giggled. But then, she snapped out of it. She blinked a few times. Okay, that was _definitely_ weird, she thought. She walked back to the couch and sat down, watching the television. She glanced at her watch, it was only 12pm.

"I'm going to watch Natasha and Clint," Emily announced, walking towards the elevator. As she arrived at the twentieth floor, the elevator doors opened and an arrow flew harmlessly passing Emily. "Sorry about that," Clint apologized as he saw the fearful expression on Emily's face and retrieved the arrow from the elevator wall. "Hey that is my favourite wallpaper," Tony's voice said through the speaker. They let out a laugh.

"You came to watch us spar huh?" He asked. "Yeah, it's too boring up there," she replied. They stepped out of the elevator. "So Em, how much martial arts you know?" The archer asked. "Um not so much, enough to defend myself I guess," she replied with a crooked smile. "Well, then you might want to dodge that," Clint said, pointing at agent Romanoff, who was charging a punch to the new agent. Emily dodged the punch by a close call.

She could see agent Romanoff smirking. Natasha charged a high kick from below, hitting the rookie at the jaw. She fell down, but then rose up with another punched charged at her. Emily dodged the punch and tried to kick agent Romanoff in the stomach, which she easily dodged. She threw another kick, and it managed to hit the agent causing her to fly against the nearby wall.

"Not bad for a new agent," Natasha complimented as she got up. "Does your jaw hurt?" The red headed agent asked. "No, it's fine," Emily replied. "It wasn't too hard though," she added. I've experienced much more badly than this, she thought. "Sorry for kicking you to a wall," she apologized. "That's okay, been there done that," Natasha replied. "Let's get you back to the headquarters," she said pressing the top floor button.

"Oh hey guys," Tony greeted as they stepped out of the top floor. "You know, I'm thinking of having shawarma before heading back to the headquarters," he added. "Well, we could get some before dropping her at the headquarters, it's just 3." Clint said, glancing at the new rookie. "Oh right, I forgot about her," Tony said. He picked up the rulebook on the couch where the rookie was sitting. "Let's see…"

**Rule #4: **Rookies must be in their dormitories by 8 o'clock sharp. Any rookies out after the hours will be penalised.

"Geez, what's with SHIELD and penalizing people?" Tony said. "Well, in SHIELD's dictionary, penalise can mean anything, including firing." Emily said. "So that means, we'll send you back around 9 or so, we still have lots of time," Tony said closing the book and handing it over to her.


End file.
